The Molecular Biology Core Facility is responsible for supplying all reagents necessary to each of the ELISA-based screens, protein crystallization and structure-activity studies of lead compounds directed toward the biochemical mechanism of action of lead candidates. These reagents include recombinant purified proteins, oligonucleotides, and monoclonal/polyclonal antibodies. The core facility has established the necessary technology and the expertise to efficiently supply these reagents.